


Plaza

by The_Otter_Knight



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Based off of Silas's Support Convos, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Off-screen Character Death, Oneshot, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Otter_Knight/pseuds/The_Otter_Knight
Summary: Although Corrin had had a list of places he had wanted to see as a child, seeing them in this state isn't what he had in mind.





	

The smoke caught in his throat quicker than his breath did. Burning wood crackled within his sight, billows of curdling blackened steam rising high. The crunch of boots followed after him, trailing softly, quietly, almost tentative in their approach. The stench of smoke was almost enough for him to turn his head, and no amount of shielding from his arms could block the sight from him.

The smell of burning corpses was indescribable, burning and rotting away in his nose. Corrin crouches, running his hands over a plank of wood, feeling the warmth and heat still smoldering. Perhaps the army wasn't too far away.

Cloven hooves trod on the grass beside him, and Corrin looks up. The bright cerulean sky did little to mask the towers of smoke, to hide the terror that was wrought here. They could not pretend destruction did not happen on an otherwise peaceful day. Silas’ face is a grim mask, ashen eyes staring at the carnage forlornly. “I knew this village.. to think that Nohr would stoop so low as to crush helpless villages …” he stops, then tilts his head to stare at Corrin, eyes devoid but mouth quirking into a sad gesture of forlornity masked by a smile. “I wish you could have seen this village - it had a nice plaza. Would have crossed it off your list too, but.” He trails off, suddenly at a loss of what to say.

He takes a breath, realising he can't listen to this; Corrin stands. “Let's go and see if there are any survivors.”


End file.
